1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer technique that is used to select data migration destinations.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in cases where a file sharing environment is constructed in a business that is conducted while being divided into a plurality of departments, there are instances in which the following first method is employed. Specifically, a plurality of client machines and one or more server machines are installed in each department. In each department, the server machines store shared data files (hereafter referred to as shared data), and the plurality of client machines share the shared data that is stored by the server machines.
Furthermore, for example, as is disclosed in Pub. No. US 2003/0200308, there is a second method in which information is gathered by means of an agent program that operates in the server machines in order to grasp the operating conditions of the server machines, and information relating to the operating conditions (e.g., information indicating that trouble has occurred) is provided to a manager.